prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC504
is the 4th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 149th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Akimoto Komachi turning into a Pretty Cure. Synopsis Coco alerts Nozomi, Rin, and Urara to quickly find the last two Cures. At the same time, Komachi and Karen, suspicious that the three are causing strange events to happen at school try to get answers. Witnessing this, Nozomi believes they would make excellent candidates for Pretty Cure! Summary In the library, Akimoto Komachi is writing a paper until a student comes to ask to borrow a book. She stamps the book and informs the girl that she can have it for a week. After she takes it and thanks Komachi, another student came up to her saying that the library is haunted and when it gets dark, you can hear someone struggling. The gossip begins to make Komachi start to worry. The next morning, all of the students in the halls start to gossip about an evil spirit in the library and a monster in the auditorium, which scared some of them. Komachi is eavesdropping on their conversations and worries even more until Karen greets her and brings up the rumors. She asks Karen if they can talk in private when they see Nozomi, Rin, and Urara talking about breakfast. They walk to class and pass Komachi and Karen, causing Karen to wonder why Urara quickly became friends with Rin and Nozomi, even though they are so different. In Nightmare, Arachnea was summoned by Bunbee to get the Dream Collet. Arachnea said that she had heard the rumors of Girinma and Gamao failing, but Gamao hasn't come back yet. Bunbee is impressed and warns her about Pretty Cure, but she assures him that she can be trusted to get the Dream Collet. After class everyone begins to head to lunch until Mr. Kokoda asks them to go to the guidance counseling room with Urara so that he could talk to them privately. After everyone gathers, Coco changes into his normal form and explains how important it is that they find the remaining two cures: tranquility and intelligence, in order to release his friend. Suddenly someone knocks on the door and he hides as Komachi and Karen come in to ask questions. They went to the cafeteria to talk to them because of the rumors that had been spreading around the school, and they know for a fact that they are the only three near these strange disturbances. Nozomi attempts to say something but Rin stops her- causing further suspicion from Karen, who asks for an answer. Komachi attempts to smooth over the situation by explaining that Karen just wants to know if something is going on. Then without thinking it over, Nozomi asks them if they would be interested in joining Pretty Cure, because she thinks Komachi is good at calming things and Karen is really smart. She thinks they are the perfect candidates, but Karen leaves after claiming it to be made up. Komachi doesn't believe it either but she is happy with the story they made and asks them to be more clear the next time before leaving as well. Nozomi can't understand why they didn't believe her and Rin claims nobody would believe them before insisting that Karen wouldn't work anyway. But Nozomi still has faith that Karen and Komachi would fit their group and she doesn't have any plans on giving up to recruit them. It's then the bell rings, causing both girls to express sadness in not being able to finish eating. After school, Rin heads to soccer club while Nozomi tries to talk to Komachi about becoming a Pretty Cure in the library. Komachi was busy writing and when Nozomi begins to ask her about it, she stops to explain her dream of becoming a novelist. Meanwhile, Coco finds Urara outside of the meeting room in hopes of speaking to Karen about Pretty Cure. She informs him of where Rin and Nozomi are and Coco transforms back into his cute form after realizing that a Pinky is near. Urara's Pinky Catch comes out and a harp forms that Coco begins to play, watching as it is caught and they begin chatting about what just went on. Back in the library, Komachi explains where her novelist dreams came from, saying that since she was little she loved to read books, aspiring her to write her own one day. But people would laugh at her and insist she gave up on becomong a novelist. Nozomi encourages her to continue her dream, and tells her not to give up so easily because she is sure she will make it come true one day if she keeps believing in herself, words that perk Komachi up. She thanks Nozomi and asks to know more about Pretty Cure. Leaving the library, Nozomi explains Pretty Cure and the Nightmares to Komachi and this time she appears to be starting to believe it, while Karen still refuses. Suddenly, a nearby manhole pops open and the girls fall into the sewers, landing safely on an old mattress. Arachnea appeared on the sewer river and turns into her true form while ordering them to hand over the Dream Collet. Nozomi objects and she takes off with Komachi, causing Arachnea to chase after them. On the surface, Coco senses the Nightmares and tells Urara. Komachi and Nozomi keep running until they reach a dead end. Arachnea now got them and demands that they hand over the Dream Collet again, but Nozomi refuses and transforms into Cure Dream. This surprises Komachi and Arachnea throws a mask onto the water to turn it into a Kowaina. After kicking the monster to keep it away, she runs further with Komachi. Urara and Coco find Rin and attempt to find Nozomi, but inside the library they see nobody is there. They spot the opened manhole and are able to deduce what is going on, deciding to jump inside. Cure Dream and Komachi continue to try to escape the Kowaina chasing them. They end up in a big room with no trail and as the Kowaina gets closer, Cure Dream has Komachi grab onto her and she jumps out of the hole. As Rin, Urara, and Coco find them, they quickly transform into Cure Rouge and Cure Lemonade, surprising Komachi further as she and Coco take shelter behind some nearby pillars. The Kowaina and Arachnea manage to find them and she ends up angering Komachi when she calls dreams illusions. Komachi confronts her and claims her to be lying, but Arachnea grabs her and catches her in her web. Cure Dream attempts to save her but gets stuck herself. Arachnea goes on to call Komachi weak, as well as saying those with no dreams are powerless. Cure Dream argues against this by informing her of Komachi's writing and how she kept at it, no matter what other people told her, she's working hard to make her dream come true. With her strength, Cure Dream manages to save herself by pulling out of the web. As the Kowaina attacks the Pretty Cure fight back. Watching how much Dream is suffering Komachi begins to feel badly for her and wishes she could show support as she recalls the way Nozomi did it for her. It's then a green butterfly suddenly appears and lands onto the web, causing it to break apart. The butterfly floats on to Komachi's wrist and to the groups surprise, it transforms into a Pinky Catch, allowing her to transform into Cure Mint. Cure Mint uses Mint Protection to protect everyone from the Kowaina and allowing the other three to use their own abilities to destroy it and send Arachnea back to where she came from. Coco cheers for the girls as they return to the surface, where Nozomi, Rin and Urara find themselves surrounded by students asking what's been going on and wonder why they were underground. Karen pushes her way through the crowd and is shocked discovering Komachi has joined them. She asks to be told what is going on, expression confusion as they begin to laugh. Major Events *Akimoto Komachi becomes Cure Mint for the first time. *Gamao is revealed to have not returned from his first fight with the Cures to Nightmare headquarters. *Arachnea makes her first appearance. *Urara catches her first Pinky Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji Secondary Characters *Ikkakun *Minazuki Karen Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5